


The Smartest Of Them All

by NightRider19



Series: The Smartest [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha!Hotch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, omega!Reid, unsubrapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Spencer Reid is a very smart person. He knows what he is and what to avoid; so what happens to him when being surrounded by Alpha's all day, will he sudden show himself? Oh what is a poor Omega to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i've never wrote something like this before. Read a whole bunch; but never did one myself. So...in saying that it might suck, and i'm sorry if it does but at least i tried.

Spencer Ried knew what he was, he knew at the age of 5; which was way sooner than most but then again, most aren't Dr Spencer Reid with his genius level IQ. Spencer know what he had to look for and what and even who he had to avoid by the age of 16, and he knew how to hide it. He distanced himself from current people and was always on guard not letting people getting too close to him, so when Jason Gideon approached him after Spencer graduated from the academy about joining the BAU, Spencer found it very very hard to say no; and now here he was on his first day, he took a deep breath and followed Jason into a conference room and almost died. Okay so not really but Spencer's eyes went to him right away; tall, dark, powerful and just screaming dominance. Spencer was brought out of his thoughts at Jason's voice "Everyone, meet Spencer Reid" Everyone nodded and Spencer stated "Um Doctor" Jason laughed "Oh right, Doctor Spencer Reid" Spencer tried not to fall over when he corrected Jason but the older man just smiled and patted Spencer on the shoulder, Spencer felt his hair stand up as he felt eyes on him. Spencer noticed a muscular dark skinned male stand up and walked over to him before holding out his hand to shake. "Derek Morgan; are you really a doctor?" 

Spencer shook hands with him and stated "Yes but I'm not kind you're thinking of" he stated quickly and Derek chuckled, the sound didn't really bother Spencer so he was right about Derek, Jason then spoke up "He actually has three PH.D's" "Three?" A blonde woman stated as she stood up and made her way over to him; Reid slightly took a step back and glanced at Jason who was smiling but not looking at him, Derek chuckled and stated "Easy there mama, you're going to scare the kid" "Oh hush. I'm Penelope Garcia. I'm their techie. So you have three PH.D's?" She asked while Jason watched his old friend who was watching Spencer like a hawk, Jason knew the kind of people Aaron liked and Spencer was all of those; now only if Jason can get Spencer to show how smart he was. "He's got three PH.D's and two bachelor's as well on top of his 187 IQ" Jason stated as Spencer blushed as Penelope gasped and started to talk his ear off about all the things he had under his belt; this is what Spencer didn't want to happen and now everyone was staring at him harder which made him blush again. He glanced over and locked eyes wit the tall and dark man, Spencer forced himself to hold eye contact with him before Penelope said something and Reid's mouth moved on it's own. "Oh wow. You're like Einstein smart" Spencer looked at her before he stated "Actually Einstein was known for only having an IQ of 160, which would only put him in the same area as most Nobel Prize winners" Spencer blushed again at the shocked look on their faces before another blonde laughed and stated "I think you blew them away; I'm JJ. Next to me is Elle and the frowning man is our unit chief Hotch" Spencer bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything smart back and nodded. So he had a name, Hotch; Spencer glanced at him again before the man spoke in voice that made Spencer want to- no! Can't think that way not here...and not now. "Alright back to the case" Spencer sat next to Derek and hoped to be free soon. 

An hour and a half later they were set free for now, Spencer sighed lightly and JJ gave him a tour of the place; oh god there was two of them and Spencer had to work with them. He didn't know if he would be able to keep this job, he felt eyes on him again and glanced behind him and saw both Hotch and Jason watching him, Jason waved so Spencer waved back and smiled slightly before he followed JJ out of the door to see the rest of the area. "So Aaron, what do you think of our new member?" Jason asked as Hotch headed to his office with Jason following him. "He's younger than I thought. We don't need another Beta here" He stated as he sat down and Jason shrugged his shoulder and stated "At least he's not an Alpha. He's a good kid and will do good on the team. He's different that's for sure." Aaron shook his head as Jason left, Aaron had a feeling that Spencer was more than he seamed. 

* * *

It's been three years since Spencer joined the BAU and so far no one knew what he was, which was good because being around Hotch and Jason was hard; Spencer was currently sitting at the window seat in the plane, Hotch next to him and Jason across from him. Spencer was reading his book, trying to pay attention to his book and not the two men the surrounded him; he gasped as the plane suddenly shifted and to the right and threw Spencer to the right and against Hotch, Spencer blushed when he noticed how close he was, he mumbled his apology and Hotch waved him off. Spencer looked outside and noticed the clouds coming in, he had a bad feeling. He started to play with the bracelet he always had around his right wrist. It helped keep everything at bay and hid what he was. He swallowed as he returned to his book. They were heading to Mississippi where a couple of bodies were discovered, all bounded and gagged and raped; Once they finally landed, the team filed out and was greeted by the Sheriff. "I'm glad you could make it. it's been a tough few weeks, everyone is scared, well just the Omega's are" Spencer glanced at Hotch who stiffened slightly at the word, did Hotch not like Omega's "Why would they be scared?" Derek asked as he frowned and arched an eyebrow, "Well, Omega's are weak to begin with and this guy that's going around...all three victims were Omega's" Spencer felt like his heart stopped, oh shit. Derek noticed his discomfort before he patted his shoulder as Hotch stated "Derek. You and Reid go check out the bodies while Elle and Jason go see what you can talk with the victims family and possibly mates. JJ and I will go to the police station for now" everyone nodded and Derek headed to a car with Spencer following him. Once inside and Derek driving did he finally speak.

"Three years, in the three years I've known you I never knew" Spencer looked over at him and arched an eyebrow, what he was he talking about "Morgan I don't know what you're talking about" "Yes you do, Reid. Damn, you're an Omega" Spencer froze and stared at his friend in shock and fear, Spencer opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as Derek continued to talk "Why didn't you tell me?" "I-It's not something you go telling people. Omega's are weak and useless" he mumbled before he gasped when the brakes were hit and he jerked forward "Morgan! You're going to kill us!" Derek looked at his friend and frowned at him "You are not weak and you are not useless. Spencer, you act and talk like a Beta. A weak and useless Omega couldn't do that" Spencer just looked away before he stated "Please don't tell anyone; I don't want to get fired" Derek sighed and placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder and stated "What are friends for? It'll just be between me and you, okay? I won't tell Hotch or Jason either" Spencer nodded as Derek stated "Let me buy you a cup of coffee to make up for finding out about you're secret" he stated as Spencer chuckle and stated "Add a muffin and you'll be good" Derek laughed and stated "There's my pretty boy!" before he drove off; after their pit stop they arrived at the morgue and Spencer had to take a few breaths before he walked in with Derek, they looked over the bodies and Spencer frowned when he noticed that all three didn't have a claim bite. "They don't have a claim bite, one is normally is placed after being mated" Derek frowned as he took the gloves and checked one of the bodies and stated "Well an Alpha defiantly got to them..." he trailed off as the doctor stated "The Alpha pulled out after being fully knotted, there's tears on all three of them which match to each other. They were killed after the Alpha pulled out" Spencer felt like he was going to be sick, that would be so painful! He frowned and stated "Did you get any DNA from them?" the doctor nodded and stated "I did, sent it out and then it got lost; once it's out of my hands it's not my problem any more" "But these people are apart of your town, can't you try for another swab?" The doctor huffed and glared at Spencer before he stated "Why? They're just Omega's, if they didn't want to be fucked then they should have stayed inside during their heats. Like good little Omega's should" Spencer glared right back and stated "Then I'll take a swab and sent it to our tech who would be more than happy to catch the unsub" before he did just that, and walked out. Derek followed him and mumbled "hey, kid. Calm down" Spencer turned heel at Derek and glared at him "Don't you dare tell me to calm down! This is what I was talking about, now do you get why I never told you" before he turned and walk out of the building, leaving a stunned Derek watching him before Derek hurried up and followed him. Not wanting something to happen to Spencer, the ride to the police station was quite 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been revised as of 5/22/17

The team listened as Derek and Spencer explained what they found, Spencer was still pissed but he was calmer than before; he kept playing with his bracelet as he spoke. "The killer is going after Omega's in their heat, which is when an Omega would follow anyone with the promise of sex" He stated as he looked at the board when Elle stated "Why would they follow him when they know that there's a killer loose" before Spencer answer, Hotch spoke first "When an Omega is in heat, it's much similar to a females only it's stronger. They have a need that won't be filled with just one round. Some Omega's are known to go four even five rounds before they're spent" Spencer blushed as he heard Hotch explain in that damn deep voice of his, Elle and JJ looked shocked as the Sheriff came in at that moment and stated "Most of the whores around here are Omega's. No one wants to mate then, they're just good for fucking and then throwing away" Spencer felt his anger flare up again and Hotch stated "Even so they're still human and need to be treated with some respect, the dead ones deserve more than you're mortician showed" The sheriff shook his head and stated "Look this is a small town deep in Mississippi, if you're an Omega, you're not going to be respected so it's a good thing you don't have one on your team" Spencer felt his heart break and froze with ice when he heard Hotch's next words "I would never let an Omega on my team" Derek and Spencer shared a look.

It was late when the Team finally decided to go to the hotel, Spencer finally thought he could take his bracelet off, he could feel his own heat coming so he was itchy and really need to jack off or do something! But no, he got roomed with Hotch; Spencer still was upset and hurt from Hotch's words, but once they were alone he finally decided to ask. "Hey Hotch. Did you really mean what you said about not having Omega's on your team?" Spencer had slipped a second bracelet on to help suppress his smell and was already laying in his bed with a book in his lap as he watched his boss get ready for bed, the nod of his head just made his blood freeze more "I did. An Omega has no place being in this type of work" "Oh" he mumbled lowly as he looked at his book and frowned slightly "It's not because they're weak or useless" Hotch continued as if he didn't hear Spencer "they get picked out easily and won't fight back once they get dominated" he sighed as Hotch got into his bed and laid down "The closest thing to an Omega we have is Garcia. She's a low Beta and so she stays behind a computer all day" Spencer nodded and closed his book before he placed it on the table by the lap before he rolled over so his back was facing Hotch and closed his eyes. So much for that.

* * *

  
It didn't take long for another body to show up, same as the other expect this one came with a note.

"I'm coming for you" Derek read the note as he looked at the pictures on the wall, himself plus spencer and Elle were sitting around the table looking at the pictures and the note, Elle frowned and stated "What does that mean?" Derek shook his head as Spencer stated "It could be a threat, most Alpha's like to assert their dominance by challenging other Alpha's" Elle shook her head as Spencer got up and started to pace as he thought "Challenging for what?" "Anything really. A mate, territory and some time even a higher place on the food chain" Spencer stated before he turned and ran into Hotch "ow, sorry" he mumbled and rubbed his nose, he noticed then the deep musk that Alpha's produce, he quickly walked away and over to Derek. "What if...it's a warning. to other Omega's" Elle stated as the phone ran on the table and Derek answered it "Morgan" silence before Derek stated "Who's there?" still nothing before Derek went to end the call and a deep robotic  voice stated "Did you get my letter?" everyone froze as Hotch called Garcia and had her tract the call "I know you did. You're such a good boy" Everyone looked at each other before Derek stated again "Who are you" The voice snapped "I'm not talking to you, Derek Morgan. I'm talking to Spencer Reid" Spencer stiffened as he realized what was happening. Derek instantly became protective and stated "Spencer Reid was removed from the case. You have to talk to me now" the voice laughed and stated "I know he's there. I can see him; he's standing beside you, a little too close don't you think?" Spencer could feel Hotch's eyes on him since he was standing pretty close, Spencer swallowed thickly before he spoke "Then what am i wearing?"

"There's that voice; you're wearing brown slacks, with a light blue dress shirt under a light sweater" Spencer stiffened as he stated exactly what he was wearing, Spencer glanced at Derek before he stated "Where do you want to meet?" it was silent until a large intake of air and low groan as Garcia stated "Boss! It's coming from the police station" without a pause "Do you know what desk?" Hotch didn't take his eyes off Spencer who was standing with his back straight and a frown on his face, but no fear. "No sir" "You know where. I'll meet you there around 9pm. Come alone, otherwise JJ might die" and the phone hung up, Spencer stood there for a while before Derek stated "Are you crazy? I can't let you go there by yourself" Spencer snapped "You're not going to stop me, Morgan" Spencer slowly sat down and rubbed his face; this can't be happening "He already knows so this is the only way to catch him" He stated as Hotch cut in "He may not stop you but I will" Spencer swallowed and looked at him stating "You're not stopping me either" Hotch growled and Elle quickly moved with Derek as Hotch glared at Spencer "You will not go" Hotch stated in his Alpha voice, Spencer slammed his hand on the table and stood up "Try to stop me" he stated before he pushed past Hotch, Hotch stated "If you leave this room; you're fired" he stated, thinking that with the treat and his Alpha voice, Spencer will come back to him, oh was he wrong. Spencer look at him and stated "Then I quit" and walked out. Hotch watching him as he left, Reid disobeyed an order from an Alpha; Hotch looked at Derek and stated "You knew?" Derek sighed and stated "I found out when we first landed; Spencer made me promise not to tell" Elle frowned and stated "Why?" Derek looked at Hotch and stated "He didn't want to get fired because of what he was" oh ouch.

* * *

 

Spencer paced in his hotel room he was sharing his Hotch, he groaned and pulled at his hair, how could he be so fucking stupid! Why didn't he just back down like the Omega he is; Spencer sighed and stopped pacing before he looked at his wrists. He loved and hated his bracelets. They hid his scent and his heat all but the itching and the pains; which wasn't too bad, he sat at the table and went over the case, he needed to find where the killer wanted to meet before the deadline.

While Spencer tried to figure it out in the hotel, the Team sat and brainstormed of where the killer's "hunting grounds" would be; Morgan rubbed his face and stated "Every body has been found in an alleyway. Away from sight; like he doesn't want them to be found" Elle nodded before she added "We know it's someone here in the police station, so how do we deliver the unsub's description" Hotch frowned as he leaned against the wall, he wasn't even paying attention, his mind was back to the outburst between him and Spencer. He's ways wanted to protect him, maybe Aaron knew he was an Omega without actually knowing and made him want to protect him...oh who the hell was Aaron trying to fool. Aaron wanted to protect Spencer because he likes him enough to possibly mate him. He rubbed his face and toned back into the convocation of his team as Jason stated “Easily, we tell it as we see it. That’ll get him riled up and more likely to mess up”

20mins later the Team, minus Reid, stood in front of the whole police department going over the unsub’s information, Hotch starting it off; “The man we’re looking for is an Alpha, in his prime so he’s around age of 25 to 30years old. He’s extremely aggressive” Hotch ended as Derek picked up “Most likely from failed attempts in mating which has caused him to lash out at the Omega community” Derek explained as Jason finished “His hunting grounds is known as the Red Light District of the town, where the unmated and unwanted Omega’s gather. Most likely in an alleyway, right in the middle of the district” Jason looked over the cops who were writing this down before one stated “How are you so sure he’ll be there” Jason looked the cop in the eye and stated in an Alpha growl “He’ll be there; he’s already found his next target”

9pm came way too soon for Spencer; Derek had texted him and confirmed the spot Spencer had found. The Red Light District, Spencer made sure to hide a knife and a small gun on his person with his other gun out like normal. Spencer was walking down the road when his phone dinged, he opened it and saw it was Derek. _I got your back, pretty boy._ Spencer smiled and knew that Derek wouldn’t listen and still follow him and be in the area just in case, even though he was out of a job but at least he still had one friend. He sighed and he found the spot, where all the victims were raped and killed; he looked around before he heard a voice and it made him jump "You did come, just like a good boy" Spencer didn't say anything as the person came out and Spencer's eyes widened "Sheriff? So it was you the whole time" The Sheriff chuckled and nodded, he didn't have his hat on so his nasty ass greasy black hair was shown and slicked back as well as he still had his uniform on; he smirked "Those whores deserved what happened to them" he stated as he walked up to Spencer and stated "Oh but you. You're different, working with two Alpha's. How many times have they fucked you?" he asked as he noticed the gun and stated in his Alpha voice "Throw that away" Spencer did so and stated "They haven't" Spencer knew his team was around, he could smell them but apparently the Sheriff didn't, he could also smell Hotch and Jason. "So you then you're a virgin" Spencer blushed darkly and looked away in a sign of submission before he nodded; he could smell the Sheriff's lust for him, he just needed him a little closer. He jerked slightly at the hand that touched his cheek as the sheriff stated "Oh i'm going to take my time with you. Don't worry; I won't pull out when I'm knotted this time" Spencer let himself get pushed back to a wall.

Derek kept himself under control as he watched the Sheriff touch Spencer, he could feel the anger that Hotch was letting off but the Sheriff was way too busy with Reid to notice them; he glanced at Hotch when Spencer was asked about sleeping with the Alpha's and noticed a slight change in Hotch when Spencer admitted he was a virgin, a virgin Omega was something kinda like a unicorn now a days, as in they don't exist and yet they had one on their team. Right under everyone's noses; Derek turned back to Spencer and almost got up when Spencer was pinned to the wall, but stopped at the low moan that Spencer let out...was he enjoying himself? Hotch felt his anger and Alpha flare as he watched the scene before him, that was his, damnit! Spencer was his! Even if he didn't show it the best way, he was not going to let that Omega get away.  
  
Spencer had let out a low moan, which was actually of pain as the knife's handle dug into his back, but the Sheriff mistook it of lust and smirked "Oh so the dirty Omega likes it rough, Huh. What a slut" Spencer let his head be tilted up and his neck bared as he glared at the comment "A slut" he mumbled before he brought his right knee up and got the Sheriff in the groin before he kicked him away and wiped the drool off his neck, as he held out a gun at the Sheriff. "I'm not a slut. And I'm not as weak as you think" The sheriff glared and stated "You will put that gun down and be a good Omega" Spencer clocked the gun and kept it on him; eyes narrowing. He let out a cry as the Sheriff suddenly jumped at him and tackled him to the ground trying to get the gun out of Spencer's hands, they tossed around on the ground before Spencer pulled his arm away and the bracelets broke, Spencer's eyes widened as he stared at his wrist just as a large wave of heat hit him, making his eyes close at the force. Oh fuck. The sheriff groaned loudly and stated "OH! you're in heat, those bracelets were hiding you. Arent you smart" He stated as Spencer stood up on shaky legs and held the gun out "Smarter than you" He stated as he tried to pull the trigger, the Sheriff laughed before he stated "Put the gun down" Slowly Spencer did as the Sheriff got closer "Just kidding" Spencer lifted the gun and shot him twice in the chest. Spencer panted as he felt the wave of heat hit him again; he had to get more bracelets! He backed away from the body and quickly ran to the hotel. Hotch fast on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for me!! I hope it didn't move too fast. It's actually my first Alpha/Omega smut

Spencer was in full panic mode. He got to the hotel and to his room that he shared with Hotch, but Hotch was busy so he wouldn't be here...right?

Right.

He panted as he stumbled against the wall when he almost passed out at the next wave that hit him; he continued to stumble his way to his things and proceeded to ripped through them, sending clothes and books flying every where as he looked for another bracelet, he froze when he didn't find any.

Oh fuck.

Did he only pack two? No! T-there had to be some in the bathroom!

He stood up and turned to go the bathroom, just as Hotch came through the door "H-Hotch" he mumbled as Hotch made his way to Spencer, the younger of the two backed up slightly and stated "I-I know you probably don't want to see me here. I-I'm just getting my things" he mumbled as he hit the window and swallowed thickly as Hotch stated "Reid shut up" Spencer did so as Hotch wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, Hotch pressed his face against his neck and took a deep inhale of his scent. Spencer stiffened in his arms as he felt Hotch's hard member press against him "H-Hotch" he mumbled as Hotch let out a low growl that made Spencer's knees weak.

"Did he hurt you?" Hotch asked as Spencer shook his head, Hotch pulled back. Spencer licked his lips before he shivered as he felt another wave hit him, Spencer slowly sank to his knees and leaned forward, he panted before he rubbed his face against his boss’ crotch. He heard the sharp breath before he looked up at him and when Hotch didn't move he slowly undid his pants and then slowly pulled out his member; he rubbed his face over it before he leaned forward and gave the tip a small lick before he sucked at the head. He took more in when Hotch moaned and Spencer felt a hand on his head. “Reid, you need to stop before I can't control myself” Hotch stated in a rough voice, Spencer only took more in and rubbed the knot that started to form at the base of Hotch’s dick, and oh man was it large.

Spencer continued to suck on his boss’ dick and showed that he had no gag reflex, Hotch groaned as he bucked his hips into his mouth. “God Reid” he moaned as he looked down and watched the younger male suck him off; Hotch pulled away and pulled Reid up and made the young Omega look at him. “Spencer, look at me.” Hotch waited until the honey brown eyes looked at him, Hotch swallowed and stated “If this continues you will be mated to me. Is that what you want?” he questioned as he backed him up and pushed him down on the bed “To be dominated by an Alpha?” Spencer swallowed thickly before he mumbled.

“O-Only if it was you” he stated as he kept eye contact as his stupid mouth kept talking, but he didn’t seem to want it to stop “I’ve always wanted you, to be claimed by you. But you have Haley” he mumbled as Hotch cupped his cheek; he leaned down and kissed him deeply, he groaned as he tasted himself on Reid’s tongue. He loved tasting himself on the others tongue, Haley never gave him head and he missed the taste as his Alpha side cried in happiness; he continued to kiss him as he pushed his hand up his shirt and rubbed over his skin, he teased his nipple as Spencer arched against him and moaned “H-Hotch” “Aaron, Call me Aaron” he mumbled against his ear before he nipped it and grinded against his thin hips, Spencer moaned and bucked against him and moaned “Aaron...Aaron please. Take me; breed me” he stated with a very dark red face, Hotch growled lowly before he sat back and within seconds they were naked and Hotch’s hand around Spencer’s member, he moaned and arched against him; Hotch reached down with his other hand and rubbed his entrance and smirked at how wet he was.

Hotch sat back and looked over Spencer, his thin body, his honey brown eyes just filled with lust, his skin flushed. Everything that Haley wasn’t, he wasn’t sorry that they got a divorce but now wasn’t the time to think about that. He licked his lips as he pushed a finger in and he watched as Spencer’s head fell to the side as he moaned his name out, Hotch smiled as he stuck his second finger and spread him easily, he leaned down and took his nipple into his mouth again, Spencer moaned and arched into his mouth as Hotch pulled his fingers out and lined himself up and in one solid thrust he was buried to the hilt. Hotch groaned when he felt Spencer’s blunt nails claw at his back as Spencer clamped around him; Hotch panted as he waited for Spencer to relax around him.

Once he was he began to thrust into him over and over again; harder and faster each time. Spencer cried out as his prostate was hit over and over; he arched and cried out his Alpha’s name like a chant before he blushed at the thought of calling Hotch his Alpha. Hotch leaned down to his ear and growled against it “Mine, my mate. My Spencer” almost like he heard Spencer's inner thoughts, Spencer cried out and bucked down against him and moaned louder before he cried out louder and his whole body shuddered when Hotch locked inside of him. He panted heavily as Hotch stopped moving, it took him a while to realize that Hotch was talking to him.

“Spencer, breath. Come on take a deep breath for me” he stated lowly and slowly, not demanding in his Alpha voice. Spencer still followed what he said before he mumbled “F-Full” Hotch nuzzled his neck and kissed it before he slowly thrusted in shallowly and was rewarded with a loud moan, he continued to thrust in while he grabbed his member and pumped him in time before he set his teeth over the flesh between his shoulder and neck and bit him roughly as he came inside of Spencer and he felt Spencer clamp around him before the warmth over his hand


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and I'm sorry but look forward to a possible series in the mists

When Spencer woke up in the morning; he noticed two things. 1 - he actually got a good night's sleep and felt refreshed and 2 - there was a heavy arm around his middle, a body against his back and someone breathing on his neck. He froze as his mind raced trying to figure out what happened, as his mind distracting him he was moved around and his mind froze when he saw Hotch.

“It’s alright. I can smell you freaking out” he stated as he pulled him closer “Do you remember what happened last night?” Spencer blinked owlishly at him and mumbled “I remember shooting the sheriff and then coming back here when my heat bracelets broke” his eyes went wide and he shot a hand up to his neck where he felt the tender mate mark, Hotch just laid there as Spencer put two and two together, but before he could speak Hotch cut him off.

“Spencer, I'm sorry for what I said in the police station. Once I figured out you were an Omega my need to protect you and keep you safe overtook everything and I couldn't push it down anymore. I said things I should not have.” Hotch stopped when Reid covered his mouth with his own, he blushed and stated “It’s okay Aaron. I’ve actually wanted to be mated to you for a long time but you’ve always acted like you hated Omega’s” Hotch hummed when Spencer said his name, he leaned forward and nuzzled his neck and mumbled “Because I know how they are treated in the field. I had my suspicions that you were an Omega but you never asked for time off for heats” he mumbled as he pushed his awakened member against Spencer and Hotch growled at the lust that rolled off Spencer and how he whimpered but pushed his hips back. Hotch ran his hands over Spencer and took his lips in a dominating kiss.

* * *

 

Spencer shifted his weight as he glanced at Hotch, they were finally back home and Hotch wanted Spencer to be introduced to Jessica and Jack. “I don't know Hotch, I don't think this is a good idea” he mumbled as he played with his satchel strap like he always did when he was nervous. Hotch smiled at him and gently took his hand and kissed it “It’ll be alright Spencer. Trust me” he stated as his door opened with a yell of “Daddy!!”

Hotch smiled and picked his son up before he stated “Jack, do you remember Reid?” He asked as the said person jumped when eyes of a 6 year old landed on him, Jack just smiled widely and stated “Yeah, he’s Daddy’s friend” Hotch nodded and stated “Well now he’s more than Daddy’s friend. He’s my mate” Spencer swallowed thickly as he waited to see how he took it, Jack suddenly pushed at Hotch and stated “Down daddy! Down” when Hotch set his son down, Jack ran up to Spencer and hugged his waist and looked up at him with a large smile before he hugged him tightly. Spencer smiled and placed his hand on his head.


End file.
